


Valentines Day

by WolfyDearest



Category: Wolfy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyDearest/pseuds/WolfyDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small writing from last year's Valentines day for my boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

If only I could tell you how I feel using words. If only I possessed the ability to paint pictures with my words. I would paint you a mural, in black and white and red. It'd span across buildings and spill onto the sidewalk. Would that even be enough? Id paint the world with the hues of our love. Blues and greens and grays evenly spaced between the wild reds and oranges. Yellow above and below. Purple at dusk, deep green at dawn, waves of ink on the yellow and brown painted beaches. The sky's bright clouds would refract rainbows at noon, and the moon would throw white spikes down to Earth, paling and bleaching the crimson walls of our bedroom. The black bed, strong and soft and plush, would cushion us as we slept. My hair would turn auburn in the dawn's renewing light. Your eyes would flash green and your teeth would sparkle as you offered a simple good morning. I'd find my spot where I fit perfectly, and nestle myself there. The white walls would flash golden as the sun broke over the horizon. A faint smile would cross my lips as slumber overtook you once more. I'd lay there, content with your gentle snoring, as the fish tank on the opposite side of the room glowed gentle blue. Small fish would dart around, flashing yellow and silver and pink. My fingers would begin to trace designs on your body. A black trail would follow wherever I touched it, a sort of tattoo. I'd draw on you until you stirred from dreamland once again. With one sweep over your body's canvas, the inking would disappear, the only mark remaining being a small heart, permanently inked into your wrist. I'd let you draw on me if you wanted. You could draw winding designs up my legs and to my stomach, down my arms and onto my hands. The ink that your fingers produce would be colored, rainbows wherever you touched. I'd hum quietly as you worked, only the sun telling of the passing of time. With each hour, the walls would change. A different color for each hour every day. The ceiling would remain a soft white-blue, and the floor a dark red-brown. Grains of the wood would stand out in black and white, shifting as if they were alive. Gentle fingers would spiral down my side, causing me to shiver and laugh. Cascading warmth would flood from your smile, bringing about a flush in my cheeks. The blood in my veins would pulse and flow, a deep maroon, offsetting the pale tan of my skin. Stands of sun bleached brown hair would fall into my face when i shifted to look up at you, resting on my nose. I’d raise one hand to move it, only for you to stop me. You’d take the strand of hair from my face, fingers brushing across my nose. Your lips would meet my forehead, pink against white. Pale eyes would meet bright ones as you pulled back, strong arms tightening around my body. Deep red panties and one of your t-shirts would be the only thing keeping me from nudity. I’d sit up, my short hair falling to the nape of my neck. Fingers would run through the shaggy brown mass as i yawned, back arching. My feet would find my slippers as i stood, goosebumps rising on my arms and legs.


End file.
